Azumi (Future Timeline)
Azumi is an anthropomorphic demon in the Star Fox Series (fanon). Who is possessed by a spirit demon (Kayako Akiyama) (her mother) SHe is the evil twin clone and sister of Nikita 's /rival and The team of Star Wolf. she was Nikita's subconscious And created from Andross nephew Andrew Oiknney to create a perfect replica version of Nikita and possibly to replace her or kill her. Appearance Azumi appearance take up like her Past Counterpart form and beautiful face hides her massive strength. She has shoulder- skills her body figure takes up from her Good half which she wear slutty outfits or the clothes similar to her main timline self does which seems to be fine with it or wear it whatever. personality In contrast to her main timeline self, befor going completely insane azumi Who is very much similar to Nikita wanted to impress to improve with everybody but however after all the torture of hate and find something that she wasn't supposed to touch that completely possess her which turn her into a homicidal maniac as Future azumi personality is extremely sociopathic and cruel, taking joy in killing and destruction. She however is very mercy and self-restraint, as also very vain when it came to her appearance. She however will kill anything to accomplish her main goals and sexual it also shows that she likes to see her Good half suffer to death after sexual torturing her crush fox Mccloud in a painful way and doesn't take any responsibilities for what she had conclusively done however she shows to be very hypocritical of mocking her and laughing at the pain she feels, which according to her evil half she loves joying other peoples pain which it show she is very masochist of pain or sexual desires. sexuality As interns azumi is Comfort bisexual and states that she is interested in men but also is interesting woman the fact that she seduced more men which in turns she only made out with one female which is her good duplicate at the club which instincts that she doesn't have a problem by going into both ways. History Azumi was born on Anti Corneria which is the opposite of Corneria where everybody personalities are different as she begin to train to impress her father sora however not knowing what happened to her mother assuming as sora who temporary forced to put his wife in a crystal Prison punishment as she grows up everyone begin to hate her for improving but sora boss rick force sora to discipline his daughter for doing a great job as azumi quietly did not understand why her father hate her for improving as she begins to grow up as a teenager the problem begins to get much worse as she begins to become bully with negativity telling her father about it which her father did not do anything about it causing her to have a mental breakdown and cry for all The negative words of worthless useless and a nobody which azumi found something One night ask crying in her room her mother who still appeared to be in her prison and overheard her daughters hurt and betrayal and crying lita begins to talk to her daughter and asking her why was she's being completely upset that should be against the talk to her mother who she doesn't know that was her mother asking her simple questions she tells the mysterious being that her father she thinks that doesn't love her anymore has completely neglected her Lita/kayako Cannot see the hurt in her daughter's heart as kayako completely offer her a deal to get revenge on those who had made her suffer so much and while touches it it had possessed her completely and enjoyed the power as well. As one day went by when she begins to train a couple of people had nitpick at her which caused her to go completely insane and stabbing one of the crew members in the eye and enjoy the pain he was having when sora find out what his daughter had done he was forced to put his daughter in a cell yelling at her father and call him a ungrateful bastard father she escaped but not realizing her body begins to fade away however she needed to hide remain which however find another female who looks exactly like her and begin to use her as a new host until she is reborn again. Reborn and Aparoid Invasion (and killing) As she still a subconscious of Nikita and found out more about her feelings towards Fox which she and Nikita was kidnapped by Andrew andross nephew and completely insulted her not realizing the two girls completely separate and manage to have her own body as azumi took her DNA and begin her murderous Rampage along with star wolf with her and her teammates managed to kill each member of Star Fox and kill and sexualized sexualization sexual fox as well which kill the guy Nikita love since she was a kid but didnt kill Peppy since azumi saw he was being kind to her as well. Strip Club After months of killing azumi took a break of murder and decided to strip and work for awhile for the team which for wolf as pigma tries to sexualized on azumi but failed as her twin Nikita watch the whole thing as wolf enjoy azumi dancing as Nikita goes into rage and attack her clone while becomeing angry at her for killing her friends and killing fox as the two go at it they didn't know they was being watch the everyone asking them to strip which they did as the 2 go into a lesbian show kissing each other which wolf appears and approve. After the lesbian show they still have a fight with each other waiting for the right moment as wolf goes into the room azumi appears and welcome him back wolf ask her how did she got in his room which she waited as the 2 goes into a sexual heat. family meeting As months went by azumi still becomes more and more mentally unstable as killing more as she see nikita as the two get into a fight as her father sora jump into to stop azumi from killing her as she stop and hug her father but Hesitate and resume Back in Anger at her father crying telling him that he never love her or care sora tries to be reason with his daughter but runs aways not trying to kill her father. however hours later she went in her room flashbacks of being hated she sees her father's reflection in the mirror and tell her that he cares very much about her he tells her that she need to stop hurting people she ask her father if he hates or fear her he tells azumi he love her very much and doesn't hate his own daughter this immediately cause her to go into a emotional mental breakdown results of breaking the mirror and continues to cry mentally. The last battle Relationships Wolf O'Donnell (Love interest) Wolf and azumi see to be more into with each other when they first meet after Andrew Oiknney sexual insult Nikita a few hours after and help wolf sexual torture Fox and did it for fun which hurted Nikita heart so much. But as a couple of months went by she gave wolf a little show along with her good duplicate of making out with her and perform sexual acts with him in the bedroom. Other Teammates Pigma Dengar Azumi dislike pigma when they first met each other when she took and possess over her good half Nikita after her body's been disable why looking for a new host managed to take some of her DNA she still continues to dislike him after trying to sexual harassed her or sexual attention to her when she decides to call him a fat fuck as becoming more annoying with him after wolf first kick him out of his untrustworthy but later rejoin the team she becomes more annoying with him even further after a couple of months of taking a break from destruction of killing he tries to sexual harass her at the strip club only to be rejected once more but sexual tease him at the club tell him that he can look but only not touching. Leon Powalski Leon and azumi does not have no problems with each other when she has no arguments with him however he becomes more annoying when she was the one who killed his rival Falco which he shows to have amount of respect for her Andrew Oiknney Andrew and azumi don't have no trouble with each other however they share the same similarity background stories of being betrayed and trusted by people who they love simply which it was directly towards her father sora who failed as not only to protect his little girl but not showing amount of attention to her however after months of taking the break she's sexual amuse him at the club why performing a lap dance for him Panther Caroso As azumi don't have the problem with him however he becomes very much angry with her after she kill Krystal which he still interested holding a grudge of her for killing her but after taking a break of Destruction she might have performed sexual acts to him. Powers and abilities * Shapeshifting *Claws *Possession Trival * Azumi is very much like Dark Samus Who is Samus Aran dark evil clone replica when Metroid took and and stolen Samus' Phazon Suit from her to created an evil clone to defeated her. * azumi is very much like future android 18 in Future Trunks timeline unlike the main Android 17 and 18 who wasn't desire to kill people and was happy to live a second choice to live as humans again which Krillin wish Android 18 to become human again but unfortunately that wish cannot be granted which however unlike her future self and 17 who is evil and cruel that doesn't care or take responsibility for killing future Gohan killing all the Z Fighters and causing Future Trunks to go into insane of Super Saiyan to avenge his friend's death and successfully killing the future Android 17 and 18. unlike future cell who became unsuccessfully absorbing 17 and 18 immediately become and shocking not only he been searching for the Androids of wasting his time the whole entire time of finding out that trucks already destroyed them unlike his main past self who successfully absorb 17 and 18 but after being kicked in the stomach by Gohan who was forced to go into rage of Super Saiyan after cell kills Android 16 in front of him who realize that 16 had passion for life and told him before his head was crushed in front of him to protect the Earth for him and was forced to spit out 18 and regenerate back to his second form. ** azumi very much like za-naron from tmnt the fact that April was gift as a piece of the Soul fragment for helping them however she not only did not realize that za-naron look at her as her new host and took over her mind and body against her own will and almost forced her to kill miwa friend who came from Japan and know each other however Donatello stop her before she made a complete mistake and became completely over obsession with her Crystal calling it her precious and completely took over to April's body and mind more in the power inside of her when Donatello accidentally increase her powers which za-naron took over april become possessed and even agreed with her that she wants to destroy all evil which short term memory lost she disintegrated Donatello right in front of his brothers including Casey Jones however at the end she chose her friends instead all the power in the universe. ** azumi is confirm bisexual Gallery Demon child.jpeg Future Azumi.png B0DFC440-E789-43B4-BE62-E0639613D424.JPG|I killed your Lover 3A66115F-6793-47A8-B6D5-0443D19565BD.PNG|Cant let you do that kid 5663D53D-9B4C-4AD2-8887-8E902033466A.PNG 57A5F2E1-7EB4-4D23-BB4A-D76BA3F0E2A9.PNG Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Villains Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Enemies Category:Females Category:Demons Category:Alive Category:Married Characters Category:Nikkikikizelons Category:Alternate Characters Category:Alternate Universe Category:Alternate Timeline